Saudades
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Porque quem ama, sente. Presente de um ano de namoro pro meu namorado! Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot, lemon.


**Saudades**

Saga abriu os olhos, devagar. Olhou para a janela e viu que ainda era dia... e reparou, mesmo que ainda tivesse sono, que estava deitado em cima do gêmeo.

- Hum...

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Levantou da cama devagarzinho, ainda sentindo um resquício de suor de momentos anteriores... e de repente lembrou de tudo. De uma só vez. Como...? Como o Kanon conseguia ser tão afoito? Apenas porque ele passara alguns dias fora...!

Ia sair da cama, quando sentiu a mão de Kanon em seu ombro. O gêmeo ainda estava com sono... mas sorria para si. Era como se mesmo dormindo soubesse que Saga ia sair da cama, e portanto acordara para o acompanhar.

O gêmeo mais moço imediatamente "grudou" no mais velho, abraçando-o e beijando seus ombros.

- Hun... Saguinha!

- Olá, Kanon! O que me diz do cochilo que tirou agora há pouco?

- Foi uma delícia. Mas melhor ainda... foi o que fizemos antes dele, pois sim?

Saga sorriu, segurando maliciosamente a coxa do companheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que a acariciava.

- Kanon...

- Un?

- Você parecia maluco...! Quando gozou, parecia que estava convulsionando!

Kanon riu, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Sei... você também, mordendo os lábios e não segurando os gemidos enquanto gozava dentro de mim...

O mais velho beijou os lábios do marido de leve.

- Sabe... foi o melhor orgasmo da minha vida. Não sei se dá pra ter igual...

- Dá sim, Saguinha! Você sempre diz isso, que foi o melhor... daí depois vem outro melhor ainda!

Ambos riram juntos.

- Sim... é verdade.

Repentinamente, Kanon abraçou Saga pela frente e o beijou inúmeras vezes no rosto todo, não desgrudando de si enquanto o fazia.

- Un... Saga... você é a melhor coisa que tem na minha vida! A melhor! É tão mais do que eu poderia desejar...

- Só eu já sou tudo isso, Kanon...?

- Sim, é... é isso e muito mais! Agora... vamos ao banho, sim? Deixa eu dar banhinho em você, deixa...

O mais velho sorriu, tomando o companheiro pela mão e o levando até o banheiro, para que juntos eles enfim se amassem um pouco mais enquanto se lavavam... e lá, invariavelmente, o Saga acabaria lembrando de tudo o que haviam feito, e do porquê de Kanon ter estado tão afoito assim.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Flashback_

Horas antes, perto de uma da tarde, Kanon estava se banhando naquela mesma banheira. Afinal, aquele era o dia de Saga voltar... e ele deveria estar pronto, cheiroso e bonito para receber o companheiro.

Banhou-se em várias águas, com a famigerada essência de alfazema da qual Saga tanto gostava. Ao sair da banheira, enxugou-se com cuidado, penteou-se, perfumou-se... e se vestiu com a melhor e mais bonita túnica que tinha. Colocou sandálias douradas e se penteou. Em seguida mirou-se no espelho, admirando o próprio alinho, asseio e, porque não, a beleza que naturalmente possuía.

- Hum... sim. Acho que ao menos chega perto do nível que ele merece...

Retirou-se do lavabo e foi até o quarto de dormir, arrumando as colchas e abrindo as folhas da janela num ângulo que, pensava, seria o ideal para o recinto não ficar nem na penumbra, nem numa claridade que machucasse os olhos.

Sorriu mais uma vez, satisfeito consigo próprio e com sua habilidade. Sentou na cama e tomou um livro para ler, enquanto esperava o amante.

As atividades, depois que Saga fora nomeado Grande Mestre, cresceram demais... e algumas de suas atividades cresceram de tal forma, que ele precisou passar quinze dias fora do Santuário. Kanon ficaria, sendo o "adjunto" e assumindo em seu lugar enquanto estivesse fora.

Quinze dias... era muito para quem já havia ficado seis anos longe do Saga! Mas tudo bem... como Saga mesmo dizia, havia muito mais responsabilidades do que vantagens naquele cargo.

Naquelas duas semanas, Kanon passou a cumprir as tarefas durante a manhã, treinar os meninos durante a tarde e voltar pra casa pra ficar... com o travesseiro. Tentava sentir o cheiro do Saguinha no travesseiro, pensar nele... e mesmo assim não lhe era suficiente.

Aquele período, portanto, passou como uma eternidade. Kanon já não podia esperar tanto mais por seu lindo irmãozinho... sentia falta...! E pra tentar aplacar essa falta, ele ia se "divertir sozinho" no banheiro, por mais que não fosse a mesma coisa.

Enfim! Havia chegado a hora de o Saguinha voltar. Aquele dia estava sendo como "festa" pro Kanon, como se todo o ar cheirasse a incenso e especiarias, roçando em sua pele como veludo, um gosto doce tomando sua boca... mesmo que tudo fosse exatamente igual aos outros dias. Em sua mente, não era. Apenas porque seu parceiro estava para chegar.

Em breve ele chegou. Kanon ouviu aqueles passos reverberarem pelo corredor, e seu coração se enterneceu. Sabia que era ele. Mordeu os lábios, os sentidos aguçando-se apenas em pensar que era ele vindo...

Discretamente, Saga bateu na porta. Kanon deixou o livro na cama, foi até a porta e a abriu, sufocando a vontade que tinha de agarrá-lo ali mesmo, e cobri-lo de beijos, e engoli-lo inteiro com sua energia e vontade.

Saga sorriu.

- Olá, Kanon! Como passou aqui esses dias?

- Bem mal... sem você, tudo fica tão... sem cor...!

Com energia contida, Kanon encostou no braço de Saga. Apenas com aquele toque, o mais velho sentiu... a pungência que tomava o outro.

- Hum...! Bem, agora estou de volta.

O mais velho olhou nos olhos de Kanon e, de repente, passou a sentir também aquela saudade, aquela coisa forte que tomava o companheiro e o queimava por dentro. Subitamente, abraçou o mais novo, o toque da túnica fazendo com que ele se arrepiasse.

- Kanon...! Que cheiro bom...! Tomou banho agora há pouco?

- Sim... tomei.

O olhar lânguido do caçula disse tudo. E Saga já sabia também. Sem olhar para trás, o mais velho cerrou a porta atrás de si...

- Está tão bonito... arrumou-se todo só pra me esperar, foi?

- Foi sim... você merece, não é verdade?

Aquela voz deliciosa, sussurrada perto de seu ouvido... após quinze dias... foi demais até pro Saga. Agarrou Kanon pela cintura e o beijou deliciosamente na boca, arrancando do outro gemidos incontidos. Kanon também o agarrou, tomando seus cabelos para si e acariciando suas costas. Logo, sem que sentissem, estavam na cama, enrodilhados, tão juntos que pareciam gêmeos siameses.

Pararam de se beijar por um instante, apenas para poderem continuar respirando, os lábios já corados, as ereções já desenvolvidas...

- Kanon...!

- Sim...? Diga?

- O que está acontecendo...? Eu queria discutir com você algumas coisas sobre nosso trabalho, mas... parece que agora não vai dar...!

- Agora _agora_, eu não estou em mínimas condições de discutir o que quer que seja...

Sendo assim, ambos voltaram a se beijar, já começando a tirar a roupa um do outro... até a hora em que Saga, sempre o mais racional de ambos, parou tudo e olhou nos olhos do gêmeo...

- Kanon...

- Uuunh...?

- Será que eu devo fazer... aquela velha pergunta?

- Qual...? Faça, pra eu saber qual é...

- Você...

- Diga, não hesite...

- Você... não saiu com ninguém enquanto eu estive fora, não...?

Kanon sorriu maliciosamente, daquele modo que só ele sabia fazer.

- Por que não experimenta comer a minha bunda, pra saber a resposta...?

É claro que aquilo atiçou mais ainda o Saga. Rapidamente, o gêmeo mais velho retirou toda a roupa e começou a se deliciar naquela pele morena do gêmeo... se bem que, por estar ultimamnte mais dentro do que fora de casa, estava menos trigueira que de costume...

Saga foi beijando todo o torso do gêmeo, aproveitando cada pedacinho daquela pele macia e ao mesmo tempo a força de seus músculos. Foi descendo, descendo... e enfim chegou ao meio de suas pernas. Primeiro beijou suas coxas, devagar... e depois foi para seu membro teso. No entanto, começou a lamber seu saco escrotal e a base de seu membro, cobrindo-os com a saliva que, estranhamente, parecia ser produzida em excesso.

Kanon, o qual estava se esforçando para parecer ao menos um pouco controlado até então, não aguentou e gemeu. Apertou a cabeça de Saga contra seus genitais, não aguentando aquela tortura de ser estimulado sem ser satisfeito. A aliança¹ enroscou nos cabelos de Saga, mas nenhum dos dois se importou com isto. Vendo como o gêmeo estava afoito, Saga iniciou logo a felação de fato. Tomou a glande do gêmeo e a lambeu algumas vezes antes de, enfim, introduzi-la em sua boca e fazer os movimentos de vai-e-vem.

O mais moço colocou-se fora de si. Começou a rebolar na boca dele como se estivessem transando de fato. Estava adorando aquilo, e sentia que poderia explodir de tanto tesão. Saga tentava obter algum controle sobre os movimentos que fazia, mas mal conseguia. Kanon o empurrava com tanto vigor, que somente tinha energia para se concentrar em respirar...

- Ah, Saga... Saga... Sa...ga...!

O primogênito segurou nos quadris de Kanon, tentando estabilizar os movimentos... mas era difícil. Kanon estava muito, muito afoito...! Demais...! A modulação de seus gemidos crescia, e de tal maneira, que ele parecia sequer perceber. E como já iam quinze dias sem transar, logo ele gozou na boca do gêmeo, tremendo as mãos, inundando-o com todo aquele gozo que parecia não ter fim.

- Hum... Kanon... - disse o mais velho, após engolir tudo o que podia e que não havia saído pra fora de sua boca... - Você... você nem pra bater uma nesses quinze dias...?

O mais moço respirava, afoito, em haustos largos. Quando enfim se recuperou do orgasmo, olhou para Saga e enfim respondeu:

- Un, Saga... eram duas punhetas por dia, todos os dias, religiosamente... mas ontem... ontem e hoje eu não bati nenhuma, pra guardar o momento especial pra quando você chegasse.

- Caramba... como consegue gozar tanto?

- Pergunta isso pro meu pau e pro meu saco...

Ambos riram. Saga levantou, deitou-se em cima de Kanon e o beijou na boca, ambos compartilhando o que restou do gozo do mais novo. Era tão bom... mesmo após o orgasmo, ficar daquele modo junto... não tinham a mínima vontade de se separar.

- Saga...

- Sim?

- Agora falta você...

- Eu sei... calma, que logo vou começar!

Saga, não se fazendo mais de rogado, passou a beijar e acariciar o gêmeo e a prepará-lo para a penetração de fato. Quando desceu as mãos por seu baixo ventre, porém, sentiu... que apesar de ter gozado há pouco, ele ainda tinha sua ereção bem desenvolvida.

- Kanon...! O que é isso?

- Ahn... eu disse pra você...! Que se queria saber se eu tinha saído com alguém, era só comer a minha bunda... mas parece que nem precisou, né!

- Sei...! Caramba, Kanon, vai ser potente assim lá na... bem, deixa!

O mais moço riu, mas voltou a beijar e a estimular o Saga, para lembrá-lo de que ainda tinham um ato sexual pra terminar... sem mais demoras, Saga deu três dedos para que o gêmeo lambesse, e ele os chupou com ardor. Em seguida, ele introduziu apenas um na cavidade do gêmeo... e Kanon gemeu de prazer, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- Uhn... Saga...!

- O que foi...?

- Vai, Saga... eu preciso... vai...!

Atendendo à ânsia do companheiro, Saga logo o preparou com o restante dos dedos e enfim encostou o comecinho do membro no Kanon... mas o sentiu tão estreito, que até teve medo de machucar.

- Kanon...!

- Un...?

- Não precisa fazer força pra parecer que tá "apertadinho"! Eu acredito que não saiu com ninguém, anda!

- Força...? Que força? Esse é meu cu de sempre oras!

- Sério?

- Quinze dias foram o suficiente pra você esquecer como é meu cu?

- Não parecia ser "assim"! Parece até que passou pedra hume!

- Ah, Saga, não seja idiota! Eu não seria maluco de passar pedra huma no cu e ficar com o risco de não conseguir fazer as necessidades básicas né?

- Un... e agora, pra entrar em você?

- Entra, oras! Eu aguento, tá pensando que sou de açúcar?

- Hum... depois não reclame, hein!

- Prometo que não vou reclamar...!

Devagar, porém sem parar, o mais velho foi adentrando a cavidade do amante. Estava realmente bem estreito... ele, que não era de ferro nem nada, sentiu aquele aperto tão gostoso em seu membro e gemeu... mas não conseguiu transpor aquela "barreira" antes de fazer algum esforço.

Kanon também gemeu, cerrando os olhos.

- Un... Kanon... agora acredito que você não deu pra ninguém... un...! Mas pode ter comido alguém, não é...?

- Caralho, Saga...! Não dá pra perceber... que eu nem perdi a ereção depois de gozar?

- Tá bom... vou acreditar em você!

E sendo assim, Saga passou a penetrar Kanon, querendo já masturbá-lo enquanto o fazia... mas o gêmeo o conteve.

- Uhn... Saga... pára um pouco...!

- Por... por que...?Dói...?

- Não... não, Saga... é que eu estou com medo...!

- Com medo...?

- Com medo de gozar muito depressa...!

Saga se espantou. De fato, aquele tesão absurdo, como cara de que havia sido guardado por tanto tempo, não dava mostras a dúvidas... o Kanon havia ficado sem ninguém mesmo. Pacientemente, o gêmeo mais velho esperou o parceiro se aquietar mais. Mas logo o próprio Kanon não teve mais muita questão de ficar tanto tempo parado...

- Uhn... vai, Saga... vai Saga, começa, se eu gozar rápido a gente dá um jeito de continuar depois...!

Sendo que o próprio Saga não conseguia se conter, voltou a se mover dentro do gêmeo. Era muito bom, após todo aquele tempo sem ele... mas via que, mesmo seu tesão estando fora das "cotas" que consideraria normais, Kanon tinha muito mais. E demonstrava muito mais. Assim que Saga recomeçou os movimentos, o gêmeo mais velho começou a gemer alto... sequer se contendo para não fazê-lo.

- Ahn... Saga... Saga...!

O mais velho permaneceu por um tempo daquela forma, mas logo em breve Kanon tomou sua mão e a guiou para seu membro teso. Saga começou a masturbá-lo, e então o que estava intenso se tornou ainda mais...

Kanon arqueava na cama, agarrando as costas do parceiro com a mão livre, e com a outra ajudava Saga a lhe estimular... e então... e então, conforme o tesão de ambos ia subindo, segurou na cabeceira da cama. Com força.

Saga, que até mesmo no meio do "bem bom" conseguia ser um pouco racional, resolveu alertá-lo ao que aquilo poderia significar...

- Kanon... a cama... você... pode quebrar a cama...!

Mal dando mostras de que o estava ouvindo, Kanon apenas direcionou a mão que estava na cabeceira aos quadris de Saga e os apertou com força. Saga percebeu... que se o gêmeo continuasse apertando a cama do jeito que estava apertando a si naquele momento, a quebraria com certeza.

A coisa foi aumentando, naturalmente. Saga temia pelos ruídos que a própria cama fazia ao ranger, pois apesar de todos saberem que eram casados, os criados não precisavam daquele espetáculo... mas logo, com o prazer aumentando, ele mal pensou naquilo...

Kanon enfim chegou perto de gozar. Agarrou os glúteos de Saga com ambas as mãos, e enfim... enfim tremeu-se todo, jogando a cabeça para trás, contraindo todos os musculos, inclusive a cavidade que Saga ainda penetrava... e gozou. Nem gemer ele conseguiu; apenas entregou-se àquela onda avassaladora que o tomou.

Saga pensou que ele não fosse acabar de gozar, tamanho o volume de porra que o viu expelir. E aquela era uma segunda gozada... mas não pôde pensar muito naquilo, pois logo chegou a sua vez. Sentiu um aperto no baixo-ventre, as pernas bambearam... e ele se derramou dentro do Kanon, gemendo gostoso durante o orgasmo, sentindo que podia ser implodido por dentro.

- Uuuunnnnnn...!

Após aquela sensação toda, ambos descansaram enfim. Kanon nem se atreveu a abrir os olhos; apenas ficou estendido na cama, quase sem consciência. O mais velho o abraçou, deitando em seu ombro. Também estava extenuado... e portanto nada disse.

Logo, cansados como estavam, caíram num sono reparador...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mais tarde, no banheiro, ambos os gêmeos se abraçaram e se beijaram.

- E aí, Saguinha? Agora está convencido de que fiquei sem ninguém?

- Claro... ninguém goza daquele jeito sem um periodo de abstinência antes!

Ambos riram.

- Você é tão lindo, Saguinha... tão lindo, que não sei se suportaria saber que um dia me traiu...

- Calma, Kanon! Não confia em mim...?

- Não sei... acho que preciso provar ainda! Lembra que você comeu o meu cu...? Agora preciso comer o seu...

Saga, o qual pensava seriamente que Kanon estava duvidando de sua fidelidade, sorriu.

- Então era isso! Uma desculpa pra me comer! Ora vá, Kanon! Já deu duas lá dentro!

- Você sabe que eu posso mais... e você também pode!

Sendo assim, o Kaninho enfim provou que o Saguinha viera "intacto" da missão... pois estava tão ou mais apertadinho do que quando tinha ido!

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Aliança, pq na fic "Cerimônia" eles casam... rs!  
><em>

_Finalmente consegui acabar! Ufa! _

_Presente de um ano de namoro pro Luiz! Amore, bjokas! Quero que sejamos Saga e Kanon forever! Rs! Tá meio atrasada a fic, não repare! É de coração!_

_Gente, apenas um detalhe pra quem lê a fic das criadas: apenas não atualizei porque o site tá cheio de bugs! Cheio mesmo! Assim que o bug liberar posto o cap 10, que já tá prontinho faz mais de uma semama!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
